


ineffable | sirius black

by haydenamidala



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alice Longbottom - Freeform, Dorcas Meadowes - Freeform, F/M, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, Marlene Mckinnon - Freeform, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Sirius Black x OC - Freeform, jily, remus lupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenamidala/pseuds/haydenamidala
Summary: athena windgrave was the gryffindor everyone loved. not only was she best friends with the popular lily evans, marlene mckinnon, and alice fortescue. she was also best friends with the famous, marauders themselves. she wasn't just best friends with them, she was one of them. the fifth marauder. she saw the them like brothers, they did everything together. but what happens when she catches feelings for one of them... will it break up the friend group?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirius Black simps <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sirius+Black+simps+%26lt%3B3).



**∞**

_✰✰✰_

" ** _ATHENA MAE WINDGRAVE_!!** YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES UNTIL THE TRAIN LEAVES. GET. UP."

the young teenager gasped and bolted right out of bed. she grabbed all of her essentials, which she had luckily prepared the night before. athena fixed her hair up, put on some clothes and ran down stairs into the kitchen.

"how many times do i have to tell you about waking up early, athena?" her mother sighed placing a piece of buttered toast into her daughters hand. "i know, i know sorry mum! i was really tired last night."

"then you need to work on that sweetie. make sure to stay safe and write to us everyday, alright?" athena always felt a sense of warmth being around her parents. they loved each other dearly, and it hurt her to think about what would happen if she ever lost them.

"of course, i love you!" the brunette said hugging and kissing her mothers cheek. she walked outside her home chewing on her buttered toast.

"are you ready kiddo?" her father asked. "of course, lets go." she held onto her fathers hand as she felt a familiar twisting feeling in her stomach until it suddenly stopped and she glanced around the familiar scene.

platform **9 ¾**.

"thanks dad! i love you, stay safe." she said whilst hugging her father. "i love you too, now go on, you don't want to be late now."

"i'll make sure to write! bye!!" she yelled over her shoulder as she boarded the train.

athena windgrave is a beautiful young girl. the way her hair flows in the wind, the way she dresses, and most of all, her enthusiasm is something that no one can miss. as she walks past compartments, unaware of the lingering eyes, she finally meets the compartment she was looking for.

"hello fellas! i'm back!!" she grinned towards the four boys chatting in the compartment as she swung open the compartment door. ever since their first year at hogwarts, the five gryffindors have been inseparable. their love for pranks bonded them closely together till this day. 

"VIX!!" james sprung out of his seat to hug her. "i've missed you!!!"

"you saw me yesterday jamsie." she hugged him back. athena windgrave and james potter were like brother and sister to each other, they were family. if anything happened to athena, james would be the first to know and the first to comfort her about the situation. in the past, athena loved to go on dates with people because she always claimed that she could find "her person" while at hogwarts, but james never approved. he always scared away any boy trying to ask athena out, and every time she would ask him why did this, he would simply reply with, "he was annoying."

"okay and!? its been 24 hours, i missed you. and DONT call me jamsie."

"oi prongs! leave her for the rest of us too!"

she left james's grasp and went over to hug sirius. the two gryffindors were especially close, and everyone knew that. there have been many times where their friends teased them about how close they were, but athena and sirius always shrugged it off and said, "we're just friends." he was especially protective of her when it comes to his family. he despised his entire pure blood family, and whenever they spoke ill of athena, he wouldn't hesitate to defend her. it may have caused him some trouble, but he would never let her know that.

"let me guess? you woke up late." remus chuckled. 

"okay in my defense, i was tired! i was up all night. you don't get sleep when you're a magical abomination." she chuckled and hugged remus. athena and remus first met on the train in their first year. she saw how lonely the boy had been sitting in a compartment reading, so she asked him if she could sit with him for company. later on, their compartment door opened to reveal two other boys who sat besides them.

"of course you were, love." sirius chuckled.

she rolled her eyes and finally hugged peter. the four gryffindors met Peter at the feast when they got to the castle the first day. he also explained how he loved pranking, and since that day, the five friends have developed a strong friendship.

the four boys noticed how tired athena seemed to be. she had bags under her eyes. they weren't that visible but they could tell they were there. they were always protective of their friend no matter what, but being as stubborn as athena is, there wasn't much they could do for her. 

her father, john windgrave, comes from a line of halfbloods, and down the line there was a seer. mariella windgrave was once a powerful seer, and her powers passed onto athena. being a seer is no fun. sleepless nights filled with visions that may not even be true. and if you mettle with these visions, things may not turn out good. dumbledore insists on putting off her visions as long as she can, but lately, it has not been good for her. the marauders knew how strong she was, but they also knew that these visions take a lot of energy from her.

"please don't tell me your visions have been getting worse, vix." remus's eyes softened as he glanced over to his best friend. he knew from experience how it feels like to have something you can't control. especially if it hurts you.

"there's nothing i can do about it rem, you know that." the brunette sighed avoiding eye contact. she hated talking about herself, and most importantly her visions. it was an uncomfortable topic that unfortunately seems to be brought up way too many times.

"this can't continue happening A, you have to tell dumbledore." james spoke up.

"please tell us you're going to do something about it athena, it'll only get worse if you wont say something." sirius placed his hand over hers as comfort. he rarely called her by her full name unless it was something important.

"dumbledore already told me to only come to him when it gets really bad. i can manage it right now. but if it does get worse i promise i will go to him." the boys all nodded, satisfied with her answer. as they continued the conversation, sirius and athena were unaware of james's eye lingering over their hands tangled together.

_✰✰✰_

"vix, what's that charm that we learned in second year where we turned our animals into goblets?" james's lips twitched up into a smirk.

"not again.." peter muttered under his breath.

"and you couldn't ask remus because..?" she raised an eyebrow.

"well, mr. know-it-all here doesn't actually know it all. bit of a surprise." sirius said pointing towards remus.

"i do know it i just forgot, thank you very much." remus shook his head before going back to his book he was previously reading.

"nope! that means you don't know. anyways, sirius and i placed a bet on what it was since we all forgot so can you do the honors and tell us." he grinned while sirius snorted.

athena rolled her eyes and took out a notebook she was carrying in her small backpack. athena was extremely smart, smarter than remus actually. many of their pranks are mostly successful because of her knowledge, and without her, they would have never succeeded in becoming animagi. she flipped through the pages of the purple notebook until she found what she was looking for.

"ah-ha! here it is. the charm you need is called vera verto."

"HA! pay up, potter." sirius laughed, more of a bark really, and extended his hand outwards towards the messy haired boy.

"are you sure, vix?" James raised an eyebrow, "james fleamont potter, when have i ever been wrong?" 

james was about to open his mouth to retort an answer but athena raised her hand and cut him off, "actually, don't answer that. yes, i'm sure that's the charm."

sirius giggled like a little girl and puffed out his chest in confidence, "i'm waiting potter. pass it over." prongs rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket and he grabbed 5 galleons. he placed them on the palm of padfoot's hand and slouched back into his seat.

"you guys are idiots. anyone want a sour patch?" athena asked as she took out the candy. james and sirius tilted their heads in confusion and remus simply shook his head.

"ah right, purebloods. its sour candy." she shrugged, "want one peter?"

"sure." he said as he took the candy out of her hand. "sour candy? muggles sure are creative." james shook his head in disbelief. 

"how's jennifer doing?" athena turned to sirius as he furrowed his brows. "really? you cant even remember her name. the ravenclaw you 'dated' last term?"

"ohhh, her. yeah i told her things weren't looking so good for both of us on the train before we left last june, then she tried to get back together with me and i had to escape her before it got worse."

athena's mouth dropped wide open as she shook her head, "did you guys know about this?"

james, remus, and peter all nodded and shrugged. "i hope she's doing okay, i still don't understand why you do this to these girls and why none of you care."

"they know i won't commit to the relationship, and i make sure that they do know, it's not my fault they got attached."

"plus, you know whatever we say wont convince him to stop, that's just who he is, vix." remus said popping a chocolate bar in his mouth. she turned back to face sirius as he had a smirk on his face as usual.

she sighed, she knew that sirius never meant to hurt anyone, and he makes sure he doesn't. just because she did not approve of his 'flings' doesn't give her the right to tell him off. it all started back in third year where he started to hook up with people. ever since then he practically has a new fling every week. the rest of the marauders obviously don't approve but nothing they say will change his mind, so they've given up a while ago.

"yeah, still sucks though. any luck with lily?" athena questioned.

"no, she didn't even write me back once this summer!" james crossed his arms, "should i ask her out at the feast?" 

"i reckon she's a little tired of you." remus chuckled. "a little? poor girl looks like she's about to rip your head off every time you talk to her." athena said as she continued eating her candy, giving some to peter as well.

"poor girl? poor me! she wants to kill me and i haven't done anything."

"well.. besides bullying her best friend.." peter muttered.

"snivellous deserves it, besides we did her a favor." sirius shrugged as james nodded in agreement. "see! someone gets me. she was just blind and couldn't see how much of an annoying git he is."

she shook her head in disapproval, "anyways, speaking of lily, i've got to go see her, she'll be mad if i spend all my time here. see you guys at the feast?" she finally concluded and the four boys nodded but as she walked out of the compartment someone spoke up.

"make sure to tell lily she looks beautiful!"

the young witch chuckled shaking her head and walked over to her best friends compartment.

_✰✰✰_

"well, hello girlies!" she says opening the compartment. alice, lily, marlene, and athena were all placed in a dorm room together at hogwarts, and after their first night, they have been best friends ever since. in her 4th year, athena eventually moved over to the marauders dorm after some persuading from the boys. professor mcgonagall was weary of the idea of a girl staying in the same dorm room with four wild boys, but athena assured her head of house that it doesn't bother her, and she can control her friends. once in a while, athena returns to her old dorm room with the girls, for old times sake. she tries to spend equally as much time with both friend groups, but it's especially hard when lily makes no effort in talking to the boys.

"hiya windy!" alice said hugging the brunette

"hullo goddess." marlene said at the same time whilst athena rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nicknames she was given by her friends.

"ATHENA WINDGRAVE! where were you? we were so worried!" lily jumped up from her seating embracing her best friend .

"i was just catching up with the-"

"never mind, i forgot your friends with _them_." lily rolled her eyes.

"they really aren't that bad lily, you need to give them a chance." she said. the red read scoffed, "as if."

"whatever you say lily-kins. now i heard that a certain someone is dating a certain long bottom." athena glanced towards alice's direction.

"o-okay well..he asked me out a couple of days ago, i wanted to owl you but i ran out of parchment paper after i owled lily and marlene. i hope you're not mad!" alice smiled.

"of course im not mad silly, even though i should have been first on your list." her hand on her hips, "i'm joking of course. congrats!" she then turned her head towards marlenes direction, "mckinnon, how was america?"

"glad you asked windgrave. it was amazing! i learned so many new things. muggles use these devices named a- uh.. what's it called.. uhh teli? teli-"

"telephone." lily answered

"yes! a teliphone. muggles are so fascinating, honestly!" marlene answered.

"sounds like fun." athena giggled, "oh, i almost forgot. jamsie poo told me to tell you that you look beautiful today." lily blushed, as the three girl's jaws drop wide open.

"OH-

MY-

GOD."

alice, marlene, and athena answered each other.

"YOU CANT HIDE THAT BLUSH LILY WE SAW THAT" alice yelled.

"SPILL RIGHT NOW." athena demanded.

"i did NOT blush. i hate that arrogant-" 

"-toe rag" alice, marlene, and athena finished for lily.

"honestly, you're just in denial. but i am the love seer. i see you and james getting married after hogwarts. lily potter and james potter." marlene giggled and everyone except lily nodded in agreement.

"MARLENE MCKINNON I AM NOT IN DENIAL AND I WILL NEVER MARRY SOMEONE LIKE POTTER." lily shouted turning red.  
  
"okay calm down woman." marlene rolled her eyes, "we all know that's a lie."

lily smacked the blonde in the head trying to ignore the flushed cheeks she had. everyone assumed lily evans despised james potter. but her friends knew that deep down she loved him and when the time came, she would come to her senses and realize these feelings, and finally admit them. 

athena admired the greenery outside the compartment window as her friends continued to bicker amongst themselves, her lips twitched up into a small smile knowing that her sixth year at hogwarts was about to start. but little did she know,

sixth year would change her life forever.

**∞**


	2. Chapter 2

**∞**

_**✰✰✰** _

"wake her up you idiot!"

"no you do it! you know how she gets if i wake her up."

"remus would you just wake her up."

"no, i'm not getting in the middle of this."

that is the typical morning in the marauders dorm room. one thing the marauders all learned from athena ever since she bunked with them was that she was not a morning person. no matter how hard you tried to wake her up, she will not get up. yet somehow, she was never late class or breakfast.

"can you idiots be any louder?" she huffed as she pulled the covers over her head. "well it woke you up didn't it? now get up, come on. we got stuff to do." james pleaded.

she groaned and brought down the sheets just so she could see the clock ticking 5am on their dorm room wall. "why in the bloody hell are you all awake at 5 in the morning?! more specifically why are you waking me up!"

"have you forgotten? it's the first day back, it's our tradition to play a prank on everyone. you wound me athena windgrave, how dare you forget us." sirius gasped dramatically as he placed his hand over his heart. "screw our tradition, i need SLEEP!" she yelled as she turned to her side in hopes of falling asleep again.

remus sighed, "athena i'm awake at 5am and i will not be going back to sleep anytime soon. so please get up so we can use our time wisely." "NO!" a muffled sound came out of her sheets as the boys groaned loudly. the dorm room fell silent.

athena quickly became suspicious at how quiet the boys had become, but not wanting to give in so easily she ignored it and tried to fall back asleep. in a swift motion, athena felt her bed sheets getting ripped off of her at once and cold water being poured on her face. she wiped her eyes and came face to face with the smug smirks of sirius and james, while remus and peter quickly escaped the dorm room before things got worse.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" james and sirius looked at each other with wide realizing what they had caused and quickly said, "THATSWHATYOUGETFORNOTWAKINGUPNOWGETREADYWENEEDTOPREPAREOURPRANK" and soon after bolted out of the room and slamming the door as they left.

"they are going to kill me one day." she face planted onto her pillow and let out a muffled scream before she finally got up and walked over to her bathroom to get dressed for the day.

_**✰✰✰** _

athena walked down the stairs towards the gryffindor common room where she approached the four boys sitting near the fire. "finally, took you long enough." james said rolling his eyes as athena gave him the finger. "i will get you back on that, don't worry." peter's eyes widened, "you mean them right? i mean t-technically i didn't do anything." james and sirius glared at him while athena shrugged, "yeah sure, why not." peter sighed in relief while remus chuckled.

"now what are we doing? you better have a plan because if you woke me up with absolutely no plan i will murder you all right now." she pointed her finger at her friends.

"that hurt, windgrave."

"shut it, black."

"yes we do have a plan," remus started, "we are planning on filling everyone's pumpkin juice with a babbling potion."

"and since you're the best with potions out of all of us, you could brew it before breakfast." sirius concluded. "right, so where are the ingredients?" athena raised an eyebrow. peter then took out a bag and dumped out valerian sprigs, aconite, and dittany for the potion onto the table placed in the center of the common room. "don't be so bloody loud wormtail! you're going to wake up everyone and we won't be able to do this." james ran his fingers through his hair as he adjusted his glasses. "sorry." peter turned red in embarrassment.

"well lads, where shall we take this?" she asked her friends. "girls lavatory? no ones there anyways, right?" sirius wondered out loud. "no, not that i know of." athena shrugged. "wait, how do you know that no one goes into the girls lavatory?" james asked sirius furrowing his brows.

"you know, sometimes i go in there with-"

"NO," james cuts him off, "we do not need to hear that mate." everyones face turned into disgust, "i mean you did ask." he smirked before athena shook her head, "anyways, let's head over there now. we don't have much time."

the five marauders put on james's invisibility cloak and stepped out into one of the corridors of hogwarts.

"ow."

"padfoot, you just stepped on me."

"wormtail, stop pushing!"

"vix, could you go any slower?!"

athena scoffed and took off the invisibility cloak, "you lot can stay under that, i'll just walk my way over there without your dramatic arse commentary."

as the four boys struggled to stay under the cloak, athena led the way to the girls lavatory, hoping no one was in there after all. once they arrived they took off the cloak and they scattered the ingredients across the floor and set up a cauldron. "how long will this take?" james raised an eyebrow, "not too long, it's a fairly simple potion that can be done pretty fast." she shrugged.

athena began mixing different ingredients in the cauldron as the boys talked and joked amongst themselves until peter spoke up, "why doesn't anyone come in here?" the four gryffindors turned back to athena while she just kept her glance on the potion, and without lifting her eyes she says, "moaning myrtle."

"moaning myrtle?"

"moaning myrtle, the ravenclaw ghost who haunts the lavatory. no one comes in here since they're so scared of her. it might be too early for her to wander around, she's probably sulking in the corner somewhere. you don't want to mess with her though." she states.

"why? what can she do? she's a ghost." sirius asked whilst playing with athena's hair. "just because she's a ghost doesn't mean she can't do anything pads. i mean, look at peeves." remus answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"eh, true." sirius shrugged and attempted to braid athena's brown waves.

**_✰✰✰_ **

after athena finished brewing the potion, the five friends headed past the hufflepuff common room towards the kitchens. when they entered, they noticed no one was there yet. "do you reckon we came too early?" remus asked glancing around the room. "no, they should have been preparing breakfast by now." james answered. "so what do we do now?" peter awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "we could sit here and wait. we have nothing better to do." sirius shrugged and athena nodded in agreement.

as they were about to sit down and make themselves comfortable, they heard a popping noise behind them. "i'm sorry! wix was preparing breakfast and didn't notice young masters arrive." the house elf explained, "what can i get for you?"

"please wix, don't worry about it." athena said whilst shaking wix's hand, "would it be possible that we could um..." she looked at her friends for help but they just shrugged not knowing how to put the potion into the pumpkin juice, "well, when do you guys finish preparing our dinner?"

"we finish young masters meals at 5pm." wix said having a big bright smile on her face. "oh that's perfect! thank you so much wix, we will come back later, alright?" athena said sending a warm smile towards the house elf, "of course!" she said and disapparated away.

"what was that for?!" james asked, "why'd you let her leave?!" sirius added on, "we can't put in the potion right now since not everyone is there for breakfast you idiots!" the brunette said rolling her eyes. "ohhhh." both james and sirius said.

"so the plan is we come here before dinner and pour it into the pumpkin juice?" remus asked ignoring the two idiots. "yeah, we can do that." athena shrugged.

"wait, we've got to speak to professor mcgonagall about quidditch, remember vix?" james and athena were both on the quidditch team. last year, james was appointed quidditch team captain and the other four marauders had to deal with his constant bragging for a whole week.

"what about?" peter asked.

"our beaters left last year, we need to hold try outs earlier this year." athena sighed, "what's that got to do with you? you're a seeker." sirius raised an eyebrow. "i'm aware padfoot, but professor mcgonagall wants me to help out prongs as much as i can and keep him in check." she grinned and james rolled his eyes and scoffed, "as if i need help." athena simply patted his shoulder and shook her head while smiling.

"okay anyways, you two cant be there, then who will do it?" remus asked again. "what do you mean? us three can still do it." sirius furrowed his brows and remus shook his head, "i've got to go to a prefects meeting before it gets dark since you-know-who's people are spreading into hogwarts. they want us to be safe so they are putting precautions on our patrols at night." quickly, the tension between the five became weird. they knew voldemort was on the rise and that they couldn't do anything about it. lately, muggles and half blood families have been disappearing out of thin air.” 

"right yeah, you do that." sirius awkwardly said, "so it's you and wormtail then?" sirius and peter both nodded. "right, well you know what to do, come here at around 4:30 and pour it into the pumpkin juice batch and leave, alright?" she clarified and handed both boys 2 vials of the potion she had brewed. "so now what?" peter asked.

"we head to breakfast and wait."

_**✰✰✰** _

the marauders eventually eventually headed to breakfast and sat down next to each other. athena was known to love food, she could never get full no matter how much she ate.

"BACONN!!" she yelled before grabbing a piece of bacon and shoving it into her mouth. "mmm." the four boys simply chuckled at her antics and continued eating.

as they talked amongst themselves, they heard remus cough. they all look at him and their expressions softened. "moony, how long?" james asked, sighing. "four days, but don't worry i'm fine." he reassured them.

it was second year when the rest of marauders figured out why remus suddenly disappeared every month with different excuses. they figured something was up and were determined to figure it out until eventually, they did.

second year:

"you lot, it adds up! he's always sick near the same date, that coincidentally seems to be the full moon." athena huffed.

"but what if he isn't one?! what if his mother really is sick and needs to leave." sirius explained. he wouldn't have ever thought that one of his best friends was indeed a werewolf, the idea seemed too crazy. besides, werewolves aren't allowed to be in hogwarts, right?

"mate, why do you think he has scars every time he comes back from visiting his mother?" james said clearly, convinced that all the details add up.

"he said he had a cat, didn't he?" peter wondered out loud. "yeah, exactly! he said he had a cat, maybe it came from the cat." sirius suggested but athena shook her head. "no, the pieces add up! either way, tonight we will know the truth." james and peter nodded their head while sirius seemed hesitant but nodded nevertheless.

later that night, the five marauders sat in the lightly lit dorm room. athena doing her transfiguration essay while peter and remus played exploding snap and sirius and james were working on astronomy homework copying off each other. athena had completely forgotten about the whole werewolf situation until james cleared his throat and glanced over to athena nodding his head over remus's direction as a way of reminding her.

she cracked her knuckles, something she did when she was either very mad or nervous, and in this case, nervous. "hey rem, can we talk to you?" she asked. "of course, what happened?" he asked in fear. his thoughts were swarming, what if they found out what i am? what if they think i'm a monster? what if they don't want to be friends anymore?

"well, the four of us were talking about somethings we have noticed..." she began, "and well, um. we were just wondering, it's totally okay if you don't want to say i mean i understand, except i don't actually understand but i would if i were in your position, not that i am-" she rambled on before sirius cut her off, "bloody hell athena. remus are you a bloody werewolf or not." he blurted out.

peter gasped while athena and james glared at sirius for being so insensitive, "w-what?" remus said as his vision became clouded of tears. he didn't want his only friends to leave him after they found out what type of monster he was.

"remus mate, we picked up on the clues. every month you disappear with the same excuses, plus it's always a full moon." james explained and athena nodded, "we wanted to talk to you about it sooner but we were afraid we were wrong." "i mean we aren't completely s-sure, not that w-we care though..." peter trailed off.

at this moment remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. he was sure that he was crying in front of his friends, but that didn't matter to him. he knew he would no longer have any friends after this. the other four marauders turned into panic mode as they saw their friend bawling in front of them. they awkwardly look around at each other waiting for someone to do something.

suddenly, athena jumped forward and hugged her werewolf friend tightly. the other boys took the clue and engulfed their friend into a big hug. the five of them stayed in a big hug for 5 minutes before they let go and remus sniffled. "y-you guys d-dont think i-i'm a m-monster?"

"bloody hell mate! of course not, it's not you're fault you turn a little furry every full moon." james said making remus chuckle. sirius sat on remus's bed with furrowed brows. what would his mother think of him when she finds out he's friends with a werewolf. what would she do to him if she did find out? his thoughts were interrupted by remus once again, "y-you guys would s-still be friends with me?" he asked.

"of course remus, friends stick together." peter said smiling, they all turned to sirius for his reaction,"we wouldn't dream of losing you remus." sirius finally answered giving them a big smile as they smiled back.

"we will be with you, rem. you know that." athena said as she placed her hand on top of his as comfort. "i know, and i appreciate it, but what if i hurt you guys?" he threw his eyes down towards his breakfast.

"how many times have we gone with you, moony? we're fine, we know what we're doing." sirius said, his voice slightly laced with anger as he glanced at athena's hands over remus's. remus nodded gratefully and continued eating.

"ah, my lily-pad! good day isn't it? want to go out?" james asked lily as she walked into the great hall with marlene and alice.

"NO!" she shrieked turning red whilst the gryffindor table bursts into laughter. "i thought i was close this time." james frowned slightly and athena patted his back, "you'll get her next time, tiger."

professor mcgonagall came around the gryffindor table and passed around everyones time tables. "what did you guys get?" peter asked munching on cheese. "potions, charms, DADA, muggle studies, transfiguration, and astronomy." sirius answered with his mouth full of food. "me too!" james said high-fiving sirius.

in the distance you can hear lily groan, "what's up lily-pad?"

"i've got the same time table." she muttered and prongs gasps, "YES! can you believe it pads? i spend all day with my lily flower!"

"first of all, i'm NOT your lily flower, and second of all, i don't have muggle studies with you so you won't be seeing me all day!" she huffed, rolling her eyes. on the other hand, marlene beamed, "at least i've got the same thing!" alice nodded, "me too!" the three girls smiled in delight as they looked over at athena. "how about you athena?"

she sighs, "same, except i've got ancient runes." remus lifted his eye brows in amusement, "even moony doesn't understand ancient runes, why are you taking it?" sirius asked in disbelief.

"i've got to choose classes that may help me in the future. i just hope it's not as hard as people say it is, plus seems like an interesting subject..." she trailed off.

"good luck." remus chuckled. "are you lot ready? after transfiguration padfoot and i are going down to the kitchens, remember?" peter smiled slightly and the other marauders grinned and nodded.

"hold on, why are you going to the kitchens?" lily managed to ask before the marauders only grinned and got up from the bench and walked out of the great hall along side each other.

"idiots."

**∞**


	3. Chapter 3

**∞**

_**✰✰✰** _

it was 4:55 pm and the five marauders huddled together in a broom closet. "this is the best place to meet up, pads?" james asked as they sat in a tight circle. "fuck off, prongs. it was the first place that came to mind." sirius took out his tongue.

"of course it was." peter chuckled and athena joined in, "touché."

"so prongs and vixen head to professor mcgonagall's office while wormtail and padfoot head to the kitchens?" remus clarified and everyone nodded. "where will you be again?" peter asked in confusion.

"prefects have to go to dumbledore for some rules on our patrols." he shrugged, "okay can we get on it now? we don't have much time. everyone in the great hall at 5:15 sharp so we're there before the plan is in action." athena looked around at her best friends and they all agreed.

they all walked out of the broom closet with flushed faces due to the high temperature and how close they were in the small space. without context, the scene looked weird and wrong. the marauders smiled sheepishly as students passed by the broom closet, witnessing the four boys fall down and athena stood awkwardly behind them. "it's not what it looks like." she scratched the back of her neck.

they quickly recovered themselves and split up as james and athena walked over to professor mcgonagall's office, remus headed up towards dumbledore's office, and sirius and peter went down to the kitchens. "lets hope those two idiots can pull off the prank otherwise we're screwed." athena told james as they quickly strolled through the corridors of hogwarts. "you underestimate them, vixen."

"i do not, but they're bloody idiots and you can't deny that." james shrugged, "true that."

they eventually reached the office and opened the door. "ah, mr. potter and ms. windgrave, please come in." professor mcgonagall said.

"anything for you, minnie." james winked and athena chuckled as they both sat down in front of her desk. "don't call me that, mr potter. now onto bigger matters, how were you both planning on replacing our beaters this season?"

"professor if i must, we were thinking about holding try-outs in two weeks or so, before the other houses." athena explained and james nodded in agreement. "very well, has anyone caught your eye these previous years?"

the two gryffindors looked at each other before turning back, "well about that, minnie-" mcgonagall stared at him and raised an eyebrow, "i mean, professor, what about sirius? he's bloody brilliant on the broom, he just doesn't play quidditch. i can convince him to play for us." athena thought about the idea, he was a great flyer without a doubt, but she's never seen him play as a beater.

"i suspected that from you mr. potter. anyone you have seen ms. windgrave?"

"well, there's derek williams. he tried out last year but we had our beaters already so he was appointed backup." james scowled and rolled his eyes, "absolutely not."

mcgonagall raised an eyebrow amusingly, "and why is that?"

"he's a bloody wanker, that's why!" james exclaimed and athena sighed, "james, he may not be the best person but we are in need of a beater desperately so unless we find someone else, derek is our only option besides sirius."

"i'm the quidditch captain athena, not you. and if i say he's not on the team, he's not on the team." james stubbornly said slowly raising his voice.

"james, this is our time to finally win the cup, we need beaters why don't you understand that!?"

"because i don't like williams! i'd rather lose the cup than let him on my team."

"that's being an idiot, james! do you hear yourself? if he's our last option then he's got to be on the team." athena pleaded.

"he doesn't have to be on, i'm the captain, not you, and i decide who's on the team, and i say NO!" he shouted. "ENOUGH." professor mcgonagall said roughly as the two teenagers glared at each other and sunk into their seats.

"you both are working on this and making decisions together and that's final."

"but professor-"

"no buts, mr. potter! i do not want to hear any more foolish bickering from either of you. do i make myself clear?" athena and james both nodded, "do i make myself clear?" professor mcgonagall repeated with her voice as stern as ever. "yes professor." they chorused. "very well. you may both leave."

the two marauders stepped out of their head of house's office in silence as they strolled back down the corridors towards the great hall.

_**✰✰✰** _

meanwhile on the opposite end of the castle, "are you sure this is the potion?" peter asked sirius under the invisibility cloak, "yes wormtail, i'm sure. now where's that bloody house elf?"

the two boys entered the kitchens with three vials of the babbling potion in hand. sirius looked around the area yet there was no house elf in view. "vixen didn't tell us to give it the house elves, i don't think they would place the potion in the batch of pumpkin juice even if we asked them to." peter whispered to sirius as he spotted the juice. "right yeah, i knew that. merlin i hate house elves." sirius muttered under his breath before walking over to the food.

"smells good, doesn't it?" peter simply nodded and pointed towards the juice. "ah yes, pumpkin juice. i forgot." the two boys reached the big batch and unstoppered the small vial of the potion and lifted the cloak slightly to slowly pour it in. peter handed sirius the last two vials and he continued to pour. the pumpkin juice started to bubble at its surface, "is it supposed to do that?" peter whispered nervously and sirius shrugged,

"dunno." they observed how it continued to bubble up until it reached it's natural state. "i guess our work here's done." "thank merlin that was easy." peter awkwardly chuckled and sirius nodded in agreement. suddenly, they heard a crack behind them. they whipped their heads back to investigate what they had heard until they looked down and saw a house elf.

"is anyone there?" the elf squeaked and looked around. wormtail and padfoot's eyes widened in fear and they looked at each other. peter covered his mouth and nose in hope of silencing his breath while they stood there waiting for the house elf to leave. the house elf looked around once more and went over to the pumpkin juice. they looked at it before saying, "curious." and snapped their fingers and dissaparated out of the room.

"close one, now lets get out of here before we get caught." sirius whispered and the two gryffindors quickly shuffled out of the kitchens slightly bumping into each other in the cloak. "do you have the map?" sirius asked and peter nodded as he took out the folded piece of parchment paper.

"i solemnly swear that i am up to no good." he whispered and the two boys scanned the map. remus was still in dumbledores office with lily evans and some other prefects while james and athena were exiting mcgonagalls office. his stomach jumped at the sight of james and athena together on the map but thought nothing of it and brushed it off as though it was no big deal. what he didn't notice though, was a name appearing right beside the two boys. it moved right past them into the kitchens and slowly made its way up to the juice. "they just left so i guess we can head into the great hall." sirius confirmed and they both walked off towards the great hall, clueless.

_**✰✰✰** _

by the time athena and james got to the great hall, peter and sirius sat across from each other awaiting their friends arrival. "so, how'd it go?" athena asked as she sat down beside sirius and james sat besides peter. "brilliant actually. oi, do you reckon you brewed the potion wrong though?" sirius questioned as he stuffed the marauders map into his robe of the pocket.

"no, why?" she answered back. "no reason." he shrugged and athena nodded hesitantly. "anyways, prongs, how was minnie?"

"good as ever i suppose." james simply said glancing at all different directions besides athena and sirius. "prongs, are you okay?" sirius pushed on before james blurted, "imayhavetoldminniethatyoucanbeoneofournewbeatersandyoumaybeplayingwithwilliams."

"you WHAT?!" sirius yelled and looked at athena with wide eyes, "hey, don't look at me, he's the one who suggested you." "oh come on pads, we need new beaters. plus williams wasn't going to be on the team before this one," he pointed to athena's direction, "suggested him. and it's not final anyways."

"well in my defense, we have no other beaters, potter. who else could we pick?" james shook his head in disapproval, "anyone but that bloody git." "woah woah, who told you lot i was up to being a beater," sirius asked ignoring their argument "especially with him." "what's your problem with williams? he may be a git but we need him on the team! half of our team are gits anyways and you guys don't care, what's the difference?" she argued.

unknown to athena, derek williams has pinned over her for years. james and sirius though, both knew this since third year, and ever since then they both hated him. it wasn't like every other boy who crushed on athena, derek williams was a bully, and a two faced git to say the least. he hexed anyone that got in his way, and he was extremely power-hungry. it was an equal rivalry from both sides yet it was different view points. sirius hated that someone as disgusting as derek was pinning over athena. his stomach turned at the thought of them as a couple. although james somewhat agreed, his motivations were different. he saw athena as a sister, and a sister only. he didn't want derek anywhere near athena so she wouldn't get hurt. james cared for her too much and seeing someone like athena getting hurt would hurt him in response since she was like family to him.

"what's with williams?" james repeated and scoffed, "athena can't you see?! he's obsessed with you!" athena tilted her head in confusion. "what are you talking about?" "he's been into you since third year! he's been trying to hook up with you ever since, but prongs and i stopped that." sirius explained. athena scoffed, "do you two not believe i can care for myself? i would never end up with someone like derek. i know who he is and what he has done. what does this have to do with you lot?"

"we don't want you to get hurt, vix. that's all." james softened down and sirius nodded along, "we know you can defend yourself but seeing how you clearly didn't know he was into you, we needed to do something." she sighed and threw her glance down towards the floor. they were right, they were only looking after me, she thought. "yeah you're right, i'm sorry. but that has nothing to do with quidditch. he can't hurt me as long as you two are there." james and sirius looked at each other and nodded, "alright, only because we need a beater." james rolled his eyes and sirius grinned, "and i'll only play for you, love." he winked at athena and she rolled her eyes playfully.

eventually, lily and remus arrived at the great hall beside each other. athena noticed how james suddenly became stiff at the sight as he tried his best to ignore it. athena did her best to comfort james as she knew that lily was stubborn. she went under the table and sat next to james as she put her head on his shoulder for comfort.

"they're just friends, you know that prongs." she whispered to him, "of course they are, i knew that." he coughed it off as he placed his head on top of hers.

unknown to both of them, sirius was glaring at the two of them across the table, not too far. his heart dropped to his stomach and he cracked his knuckles in response. remus noticed the strong tension between the friend group so he cleared his throat,

"so, plans all set then?" sirius proceeded to ignore remus and peter nodded, "everything good." he gave a thumbs up. "and quidditch is all sorted?" lily added on trying her best to ignore the uncomfortable tension, "yeah although i wish we hadn't." athena said removing her head from james's shoulder. "why's that?" remus questioned, "derek williams." sirius muttered under his breath. remus's eyes widened, "he's gryffindor's new beater?!"

"no! it's just a possibility. besides, vixen is the one who suggested him in the first place!" james said defensively. "can we not get into this argument... again?" athena sighed and everyone dropped the conversation. the golden plates in front of the friend group were suddenly filled with delicious food and pastries and everyone dug in to eat.

"where is marlene and alice?" athena questioned as she ate. "marlene forgot to wear her 'totally rad' red lipstick for divination and she took alice with her to the common room. they were 15 minutes late and received detention before dinner." lily rolled her eyes and bit into a piece of garlic bread. the group chuckled, they knew that marlene did not go anywhere without her red lipstick that she claims is 'totally rad.' "oh, i forgot i don't take divination with you lot." athena smirked.

"it's not an accomplishment, love. you still have to take ancient runes." sirius said and everyones faces turned into disgust at the mention of the subject. "i still cant believe you take that horrible class, athena!" lily said.

"like i said, it's an interesting subject. divination is rubbish." athena shrugged. "at least it'll guarantee me an acceptable unlike whatever load of rubbish your taking." james laughed and everyone agreed. "unlike you, i like learning thank you very much." she retorted. sirius and james's face turned to disgust. "sometimes i wonder why we are friends with nerds." james said to sirius and sirius nodded. "honestly, moony is just as bad." he smirked and everyone chuckled.

"hey!"

_**✰✰✰** _

everyone settled in the great hall and began eating as the goblets were slowly filling up with the pumpkin juice. the marauders grinned and made sure not to drink out of the goblets as they watched everyone take big sips of the juice. as peter rose his goblet to drink out of it james stopped him, "wormtail don't drink it!" he said harshly only for the rest of the marauders to hear. peter tilted his head until he realized, "oh, right yeah, sorry." he placed the goblet down and continued to eat his cheese. "why are you lot not drinking the juice?" lily asked suspiciously. "i know i'm quite a view to look at evans, but i have to admit staring at us while eating is a bit weird." james grinned widely and lily's cheeks flushed.

"i was not staring at you, potter." she spat out and continued to eat her meal. by this time, alice and marlene had come back from detention and they were both sitting across from lily. "yeah evans, staring is weird." marlene mocked her whilst also grinning. "shut up." lily said and she rolled her eyes. marlene and alice had yet to drink out of their goblets, unlike lily. "is the potion not working?" sirius whispered over to athena. it had been 5 minutes since the goblets had appeared with the potion but no one seemed to have been babbling anything.

she shook her head, "i'm not sure what's going on, it should be working." the marauders looked confused as they all glanced around the big room searching for answers. "are you lot okay?" alice asked as she raised an eyebrow. no one answered as they were entertained and distracted by their failure of a prank. remus took matters into his own hands and he drank the juice. the other marauders gasped and flinched waiting for the potion to kick in, but it didn't. remus sat there awkwardly in anticipation until he accepted that the potion indeed did not work.

"did you mess it up!?" james asked athena, "no i didn't! i brewed it correctly, it couldn't have gone wrong. did you two place it in the juice!?" she looked over at peter and sirius. "yes, i swear to merlin we did! right peter?" "yeah i handed him the potion as he poured it." peter answered. "well then you brewed it wrong!" james said furiously. "i did not! i'm good at potions, you lot know that." she shook her head.

"maybe you were wrong for once." sirius said as he himself took a sip from the goblet, but just as before, he got nothing in return.

meanwhile lily, alice, and marlene glanced at each other and confusion and they stared at the marauders as if they were crazy. "i think they've officially gone crazy." marlene whispered to lily and lily nodded in agreement, "yeah.." she trailed off.

"it couldn't have been wrong i made sure of it." athena argued, "maybe you gave me the wrong ingredients!"

"you just said it was right, how would the ingredients be wrong?!" james scoffed. peter simply eyed his juice skeptically not bothering to take a sip in case anything happened. "i don't know!" athena raised her hands defensively. "honestly, we've messed up our first prank back and now-" sirius began rambling before remus cut him off,

"guys look!" he said pointing over to the slytherin table. both sirius and james's face turned into pure disgust.

"snivellus."

**∞**


	4. Chapter 4

**∞**

**_✰✰✰_ **

the next two days were unbelievable torture for the marauders. james would not stop planning his revenge for snape. as it turns out, snape had snuck past sirius and peter and replaced the pumpkin juice with a fresh new batch without the potion.

"how did you not see him!?" james whispered-shouted to sirius during transfiguration. "merlins beard, for the hundredth time prongs, i don't bloody know!" he responded back.

"mr black and mr potter, is there something you need to share with us?" professor mcgonagall said with a raised eyebrow, "no, professor." james said with gritted teeth as mcgonagall nodded and turned around to teach.

"just let it go prongs, we can try another time." athena whispered behind them and james shook his head, "no, he's going to pay for what he did." sirius groaned and dropped his head onto the desk in front of him.

**_✰✰✰_ **

it was friday afternoon and the marauders sat along side each other near the black lake. "what about itching powder! he'll finally get to wash his hair and his pants." james said grinning.

"can we not get him back? just let it go, james." remus sighed closing his book. "james, do you realize this is exactly the place where you hurt lily a year ago." athena pointed out and james's grin fell, "he deserved it! you know i didn't mean to hurt her. it's his fault her called her a you-know-what."

"it doesn't matter, you don't want a repeat of last year, right?" she said.

**_✰✰✰_ **

_last year:_   
  
  


_"quills down, please!" said professor flitwick. "that means you too, stebbins! please remain seated while i collect your parchment! accio!" all the students in the classroom placed down their quills and sat silently as professor flitwick came around and picked up everyone's exams._

_"thank you . . . thank you," panted professor flitwick. "very well, everybody, you're free to go!"_

_the marauders walked out of charms together laughing, "did you like question ten, moony?" asked sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall._

_"loved it," said remus. "'give five signs that identify the werewolf.' excellent question."_

_"d'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said james in tones of mock concern and athena rolled her eyes at his comment._

_"think i did," said remus, as the five marauders walked onto the sunlit grounds of hogwarts, "one: he's sitting on my chair. two: he's wearing my clothes. three: his name's remus lupin . . ." they all laughed whilst wormtail stood confused._

_"i got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said nervously, "but i couldn't think what else —"_

_"how thick are you, wormtail?" said james impatiently. "you run round with a werewolf once a month —"_

_"keep your voice down," remus said harshly._

_"well, i thought that paper was a piece of cake," athena heard sirius say. "i'll be surprised if i don't get outstanding on it at least."_

_"me too," said james. he put his hand in his pocket and took out a golden snitch_.

_"hey! where'd you get that?" athena said in disbelief._

_"nicked it," said james casually, "isn't that mine?" she asked and he shrugged. "dunno."_

_the five friends sat together under the shade of a tree. remus was reading a book, athena was braiding her hair, wormtail was trying to light up a leaf, and james and sirius were laying on the green grass._

_"i'm bored," said sirius. "wish it was full moon."_

_"you might," said remus from his book. "we've still got our transfiguration exam, if you're bored you could test me. . . . here." he held out his book._

_sirius snorted. "i don't need to look at that rubbish, i know it all." he gloated._

_"this'll liven you up, padfoot," said james quietly. "look who it is. . . ." he gestured across the field of grass. there stood severus snape packing his owl exam into his bag._

_"excellent, snivellus." sirius grinned._

_"no guys, let's not do this." athena pleaded while sirius and james ignored her._

_"all right, snivellus?" james said loudly. snape dropped his bag in response and searched his robes for his wand, "expelliarmus!" said james quickly before snape could attack._

_"guys, please!" athena said once more but not getting any different reaction from before._

_"impedimenta!" james pointed his wand towards snape whilst sirius laughed in response._

_"how'd the exam go, snivelly?" asked james._

_"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," laughed sirius. "there'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."_

_wormtail sniggered whilst athena and remus stood there, not moving a muscle._

_"you — wait," panted snape, "you — wait. . . ."_

_"wait for what?" said sirius coolly. "what're you going to do, snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"_

_snape cursed under his breath, "wash out your mouth," said james coldly. "scourgify!"_

snape's mouth became clouded of pink bubbles, choking him.

_"leave him ALONE!"_

_the five marauders turned around at the sound of the voice, there stood lily. her red hair falling down her shoulders and her bright green eyes shimmered in the sunlight._

_"all right, evans?" said james in a different tone of voice than before._

_"leave him alone," lily repeated, "what's he done to you?"_

_"well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what i mean. . . ."_

_everyone surrounding the group laughed but athena, remus, and lily didn't._

_"you think you're funny," she said coldly. "but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, potter. leave him alone."_

_"i will if you go out with me, evans," said james. "go on . . . go out with me, and i'll never lay a wand on old snivelly again."_

_"i wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said lily_.

_"bad luck, prongs," sirius said, turning back to snape. "OI!"_

_snape had directed his wand straight at james; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of james's face, spattering his robes with blood. james took out his wand once more and snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants._

_"let him down!" roared lily._

_"certainly," said james and he jerked his wand upward. as snape got up onto his feet sirius said, "petrificus totalus!" and snape keeled over again at once, stiff as a board._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" lily shouted. she had her own wand out now._

_"ah, evans, don't make me hex you," james said. "take the curse off him, then!" james sighed deeply, then turned to snape and muttered the countercurse._

_"there you go," he said, as snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky evans was here, snivellus —"_

_"i don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" lily blinked and athena's jaw dropped wide open. "fine," she said coolly. "i won't bother in future. and i'd wash your pants if i were you, snivellus."_

_"apologize to evans!" james roared at snape, his wand pointed towards him._

_"i don't want you to make him apologize," lily shouted. "you're as bad as he is. . . ."_

_"what?" yelped james. "i'd NEVER call you a — you-know-what!"_

_"messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch that doesn't even belong to you, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can — i'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. you make me SICK._ " _she roared._

_"and you!" she said pointing at athena. "i thought we were best friends! but you're just as bad as they are. you stand there and let them hex everyone in their way, i thought you were better than that!"_

_"lily-"_

_"NO." she yelled as she turned on her heel and ran back towards the castle. "evans!" james shouted after her, "hey, EVANS!" but she didn't look back._

_"reading between the lines, i'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said sirius._

_"right," said james, there was another flash of light, and snape was once again hanging upside down in the air._

_"who wants to see me take off snivelly's pants?"_

_"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER." the four marauders whipped their heads around to see athena standing there with her wand drawn, "DON'T YOU GET IT? ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. LET HIM GO."_

_"oh come on vix, don't tell me you're defending old snivelly here?"_

_this made athena even more outraged, "I TOLD YOU TO LET HIM GO TIME AFTER TIME AND YOU CHOSE TO IGNORE ME, AND LOOK WHERE IT GOT YOU JAMES. IF YOU EVEN LOVED LILY LIKE YOU CLAIM, YOU WOULD KNOW THAT ATTACKING HER BEST FRIEND WOULD HURT HER."_

_everyone went quiet, they had never seen athena so angry. "vix-" sirius started,_

_"NO. DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME UNTIL YOU'VE GOT YOUR SHIT TOGETHER." she turned around and ran back to the castle where lily previously stood._

_"well that went great." remus rolled his eyes at his friends._

_"oh shove off."_

**_✰✰✰_ **

the four boys glanced around awkwardly, "erm, okay maybe not." james said sheepishly and athena smirked in triumph. remus cringed slightly as he slightly moved. "moony, tonights the full moon isn't it?" sirius asked.

remus nodded and rubbed his eyes, you could tell when the full moon was near since he no longer tried to hide his pain. "you should be resting then." athena said and her eyes softened. "no, i'll be fine."

"how about we ditch dinner and eat in the dorm? i can bring food from the kitchens." peter suggested. "brilliant," james said while getting up from the grass. "everyone will notice we'll be gone though." said remus.

"we're always gone on the full moon, remus." athena pointed out, also getting up from the grass with help of sirius. "we're a pack of werewolves." laughed sirius and the others. "very funny when you're not a real one." remus said.

"let's go, marauders adventure!" james ignored remus whilst sprinting off towards the castle and the others following closely behind.  
  
  


the five marauders eventually reached the castle and strolled up into their dorms. they walked in and noticed how messy and bland their room looked. "well, isn't this exciting." sirius said.

"how fun." remus said with his lips in a tight line. they looked around the room noticing how dark everything was and how their clothes were everywhere, except athena's of course. "how about you lot stop being a kill joy and go sit in the common room while i fix this." she suggested and pushed them out the door.

"so what do we do, just sit downstairs?" james asked athena. "go to the kitchens you dumb wit." she responded and closed the door.

"isn't she feisty." remus chuckled and they all nod. "what are we waiting for?" sirius said, "lets go!" he sprinted down the stairs and everyone followed his lead.

**_✰✰✰_ **

athena turned on her music box and began fixing the room with the sound of her music playing in the back ground.

_**time can never mend** _

_**the careless whisper of a good friend** _

**_to the heart and mind_   
**

_**if your answer's kind** _

_**there's no comfort in the truth** _

_**pain is all you'll find** _

_**i should have known better, yeah** _

she started on peters bed as she opened the curtains up slightly and fixed the pillows. she took some string lights stored in her bag and spread them from bed to bed, making it look like a night festival. 

then, she sprayed some floral fragrance to lighten up the scent inside the room. she continued to fix the other's beds and putting things in order. she placed white strings around the walls of the dorm room and added pillows in the corner of her bed as comfort.

**_i feel so unsure_ **

_**as i take your hand and lead you to the dance floor** _

_**as the music dies** _

_**something in your eyes** _

_**calls to mind a silver screen** _

_**and all its sad goodbyes** _

she danced around the room as she grabbed her wand and sparks flew out of it. with one wave of her wand, the room color was no longer the red- brown color it was before, instead it was grey and white. _comforting colors_ she thought.

_**i'm never gonna dance again** _

_**guilty feet have got no rhythm** _

_**though it's easy to pretend** _

_**i know you're not a fool** _

_**i should have known better than to cheat a friend** _

_**and waste a chance that i'd been given** _

_**so i'm never gonna dance again** _

**_the way i danced with you_ **

she swayed to the music and waved her wand once more, this time snowflakes fell down the ceiling slowly and when they hit the floor they disappeared. she looked around with a big smile on her face, admiring her work.

_**time can never mend** _

**_the careless whisper of a good friend_ **

**_to the heart and mind_ **

**_if your answer's kind_ **

**_there's no comfort in the truth_ **

**_pain is all you'll find_ **

as she looked around the room, she felt something missing. she couldn't quite put her finger on it until she looked up and noticed how empty the ceiling looked. she waved her wand one more time so the ceiling would be bewitched.

_**i'm never gonna dance again** _

_**guilty feet have got no rhythm** _

_**though it's easy to pretend** _

**_i know you're not a fool_ **

_**i should have known better than to cheat a friend** _

_**and waste a chance that i'd been given** _

_**so i'm never gonna dance again** _

**_the way i danced with you_ **

_**never without your love** _

_**what am i wit** _ _**hout your love?** _

the ceiling was no longer a white color, it was now a night sky with scattered stars everywhere. there were a few grey clouds in the area covering some stars. athena made sure not to put a moon just so remus could forget his transformation for a couple of hours.

the other marauders made their way up from the kitchens with food in their hands. when they neared their dorm, they heard music coming out of the room. james nodded his head as a signal to open the door slightly and peak inside. sirius creaked the door open just enough for the other boys to see as well. when they opened the door, their eye's widened at the view.

**_tonight the music seems so loud_ **

**_i wish that we could lose this crowd_ **

**_maybe it's better this way_ **

**_we'd hurt each othe_ ** _**r with the things we want to say** _

there stood athena dancing around the room with snowflakes in her hair. they couldn't even recognize the room with all of the modifications she had done to it. the music was playing loudly therefore she couldn't hear the door crack open. "woah." peter said with admiration in his eyes.

"bloody hell." sirius breathed out. "i take it back, i love being friends with nerds." james said while smiling brightly at the scene. remus looked up at the sky and noticed there was no moon, just like athena planned. his eyes became clouded with tears as he smiled at the nice gesture.

**_we could have been so good together,_ **

**_we could have lived this dance forever_ **

_**but now, who's gonna dance with me?** _

the music kept playing as athena was still oblivious at the four boys standing behind her. they watched how she danced around the room, her long brown hair flowing down her back as she moved to the rhythm. the snowflakes falling down beside her, making her stand out even more. 

in one second, though, peter sneezed falling on james, causing james to fall onto sirius, and then sirius falling down towards the floor. remus stood behind them with his tray of food, "surprise?" he said while smiling awkwardly.

athena quickly shut off the music box and turned around to face her friends. "how lovely." she said while rolling her eyes. "i like the room." james said while getting up and brushing off his clothes.

"very comfortable." sirius groaned and also stood up. peter's face was as red as a tomato as he recovered the food he dropped. "thanks," she said and gestured them to come in. remus closed the door behind them and headed over to his friend, "thank you, athena," he said whilst hugging her smaller frame. "of course."

"enough cozy time," james said. "we've brought the food, and i'm bloody starving, so can we start eating?"

athena laughed and shook her head, "of course you are." 

they scattered the food so everyone can dig in and eat. they sat around eating together as a family, laughing and talking like old times where they didn't have to worry about a treacherous war brewing. they all admired athena's work with the bewitched sky and the falling snowflakes. 

sirius glanced over at athena when no one was looking, and his eyes filled with adoration as he watched her smile her biggest brightest smile. he watched her flip her brown beautiful hair behind her as she ate. he knew it seemed creepy, but it was hard not to look at someone as gorgeous as athena when they were sitting in front of you. he quickly realized what he was doing and he shook his head. 

they ate and laughed for hours until they were all full of food and laid on the ground in a star position. "reckon that's the best meal we've eaten in years." sirius said while clutching his stomach.

"agreed." remus nodded his head and groaned. "too .... much .... sweets ....." james said in efforts of getting up to face his friends, but failing miserably and falling back on the floor. they all chuckled, "how am i supposed to get to madam pomfrey?" remus said.

"totally forgot," peter said while eating another sweet. "maybe we should get up before we get stuck here. don't want a werewolf on the loose, do we?" athena grinned and remus rolled his eyes, "love the humor, vix." 

"my pleasure," she bowed her head in mockery. with many efforts, they all eventually got up from the floor and straightened down their clothes. james stood up unbalanced, causing him to nearly fall down. athena caught him in mid fall, "woah you're strong." james said finding his balance again. she winked in his direction and smiled.

"promise me you guys won't get hurt," remus said before leaving the dorm room.

"you know us moony, we never get hurt," sirius smirked and everyone nodded along. "just promise, please." he said barely above a whisper.

"we promise." the four echoed together and remus nodded.

"thank you."

**∞**

𝐀/𝐍: 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 (𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐨𝐟) 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐛𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫, 𝐢'𝐯𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐬. 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 <𝟑


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐭𝐰 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨𝐫 𝐛𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐬𝐜𝐞𝐧𝐞. 𝐢𝐟 𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐭𝐲𝐩𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐠𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞, 𝐢 𝐚𝐝𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 :)♡

**∞**

_**✰✰✰** _   
  
  
  
  
  


remus eventually came out of the marauders dorm and headed down to the hospital wing where he would find madam pomfrey waiting for him. "remus my boy, are you ready to head down now?" she asked him.

"yes," he nodded and she gestured him to follow her lead. they walked down dimly lit tunnel, just like many times before, until they eventually reached the whomping willow. "if there's anything you need mr lupin, let me know," madam pomfrey assured him and he just nodded.

she turned away and walked back to the castle and he sighed, "you guys can come out now, she's gone," he said. there were some bushes rustling behind him until the they eventually spread apart slightly, revealing the other four marauders. "can't believe you used to go through this alone." athena said brushing off the dirt from her pants, "yeah well, i've gotten used to it." remus shrugged. behind remus, the moon shone slightly behind the clouds as a warning.

"blimey, lets get into the shack before we have a werewolf on the loose." james grinned and pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "ha-ha, very funny." remus said dryly before turning back to the whomping willow. the others stayed behind him awkwardly, "well?" he said, gesturing to the big tree.

"whoops, sorry." peter said before transforming into a rat and skipping along to the knot of the willow. he softly pressed it, allowing the others to enter with no harm. they all ventured inside the dark house until they got to the room covered in dust and broken chairs. "mate, you've really got to do something about this room," sirius said picking up an old pillow as the dust and the existing fluff fell out.

remus smiled sheepishly, "can't control what i do to it." he said shyly as he stood in the middle of the room. "reckon we need to give this place a makeover. it reeks in here." james laughed.

"yes, definitely need to change the colors up in here, and maybe add a comfortable bed in the corner." athena walked around the room, examining every side of it. the walls were breaking slightly and the furniture that was once a beautiful brown color was now a meek green.

"i would break it the moment i transform," remus turned down the offer. "it wouldn't work."

"worth a try," peter said, shrugging. "see, he's got the spirit!" sirius said, clapping peter on the back.

the laughter suddenly stopped as they watched remus's body slightly started to crack, "you lot should start transforming now. i don't want to hurt you." he said in pain.

"you wont hurt us rem-"

"do it." he said in a threatening tone and the others immediately nodded. there have been many times before where remus had almost attacked them in their animal forms, but they wouldn't dare to mention that.

peter quickly transformed back into his rat form just like once before, squeaking and hiding slightly in the back shaded corner. then, james transformed into his stag form, standing bravely in the center of the room, next to remus who was started to transform in the moonlight. sirius and athena changed into their animal forms slightly behind james since his form was much bigger and stronger than the three of them combined.

remus was groaning in pain as he tried to get a grip of himself. he yelled and dropped down to the floor in complete agony. _just let go,_ remus thought, _you're not strong enough to beat him._

finally, he let his inner werewolf transform completely. he blinked and stood up where he found four other animals at his side. he spun in circles, biting and scratching himself constantly. prongs walked over to the werewolf wearily and stabbed him in the arm with his antlers. the werewolf snapped his head over to the stag threateningly as the other three animals stood by watching the scene.

prongs continued to stab the werewolf in the arm repeatedly until remus finally understood and laid in the center of the room. the stag backed down slowly into the back of the room and stood watch of the others.

remus did not stop biting himself, though. all night he was restlessly fighting the other animals and thrashing the room. at one point, he finally stood still and howled loudly before dropping to the floor in pain. athena sighed and went into the corner of the room and laid on the floor. _after a long day i deserve a bloody nap_ , she thought to herself. before closing her eyes, she looked at padfoot and he nodded his head, allowing her to sleep. she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

while athena was napping, wormtail, padfoot, and prongs played around the room. prongs would hit the others with his antlers and padfoot playfully attack him back. as they were running around the room, they failed to notice the werewolf getting up from his previous position. he growled slowly and quietly, saliva dripping from his mouth.

he inched closer to the white fox curled up in the corner. as padfoot and prongs ran in circles, peter finally caught notice of the werewolf next to his friend. wormtail was a small animal, he knew that no matter what he did he couldn't save his friend. he squeaked as loud as he could, jumped up and down in hopes of catching the stag's eye.

remus got closer and closer and peter squeaked uncontrollably, _please look at me,_ he pleaded. moony growled loudly, ready to pounce on the smaller animal. as he was about to bite the white fox, all three animals whipped their heads around and ran towards the werewolf. padfoot pushed him out of the way and prongs stood defensively in front of the animal, stopping him from hurting the others. remus would not back down though, he fought the stag in hope of getting through to the fox.

by this time, vixen had jumped awake and ran behind the black dog. he rubbed his nose on hers in reassurance of safety. she panted and stared at the stag and werewolf fighting each other. eventually, padfoot left vixen's side and helped prongs fight the werewolf. peter bit remus on his side, sirius bit his other side, and james nudged him with his antlers.

athena felt weak and useless. she could do nothing more than stand there and watch. remus shook his head violently and pushed peter and sirius out of the way. sirius groaned in pain as he fell on the floor, peter did the same and scurried off into a dark corner. james was continuously fighting the werewolf, and started to get worried when there was no one else but him fighting off the violent animal.

the stag grew tired and weak. he knew he had to fight in order to protect his friends, but he simply couldn't. his legs were trembling and he couldn't continue fighting any longer.

athena noticed this and suddenly pounced onto the werewolf, biting his shoulder. he growled in pain as she continued to hit and bite him. james backed away and silently watched. sirius attempted to get up but when he did, he hit the floor again in agony.

athena bit and scratched the werewolf until he stopped fighting back. she stood down and eyed him, he towered over her while saliva dripped out onto the floor. in one swift movement he used all the force he could and pushed her into the farthest wall in the room, while doing so he scratched athena in her stomach. the white fox hit the wall and cried in pain. she hit the floor with a loud thump and laid there staring at the ceiling. athena heard growling and barks but they quickly faded away. she blinked and felt her chest tighten. her eye lids became heavy as she made no effort in recovering herself.

she felt like she was dropping down a dark tunnel with no end to it. before she let darkness overcome her, she saw a black dog staring down at her with tears in its eyes. that's the last thing she saw before her eyelids dropped and she drifted away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****_**✰✰✰** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


the black dog stood above the limp white fox, laying on the hard creek floors of the shrieking shack. " _we've got to get her out of here,"_ sirius barked towards prongs. " _dumbledore will know somethings up with us, how will you explain we found her in here with remus?! merlins beard she's still in her animal form!"_ , prongs grunted while fighting the reckless werewolf.

 _stay awake athena_ , sirius thought, _don't leave me._

finally, remus became breathless and gave up. he dropped to the creek floors and laid there without moving. _finally,_ james thought. he looked over at padfoot and found him laying next to the white fox, practically crying. the rat sniffed around the room before squeaking, " _should i go back to the castle and get a teacher? you can somehow undo vixens form."_

padfoot, without thinking, nodded his head. any solution, any chance he could get athena back, he will take it. peter nodded and scurried out of the shrieking shack, leaving three animals and a werewolf alone.

 _"blimey, do you even know the reverse spell?"_ prongs snorted. _"did you realize we can't turn back into our selves with a werewolf on our side. he'd bite us!"_

 _"if we want athena back, we will do whatever it takes!"_ sirius barked. he ran about in circles, contemplating on whether or not he should transform back into himself right then and there and carry athena out of the shrieking shack. james noticed this, _"pads the only way we can reverse her form is that you need to somehow carry her as a dog and you can perform the spell outside. i'll take care of remus. but whatever you do, do not turn back."_

sirius looked up with hope in his eyes, but then he notice he would leave his best mate with a werewolf alone, again. _"but-"_

_"there's no buts. just like you said, if you want athena back, you will do whatever it takes."_

the black dog took a deep breath in and looked over at his friend which was still on the floor with blood spilling out of her stomach due to the werewolf scratch. her white fur was no longer the beautiful snowy white it once was, it was now a dirty white mixed with red and brown.

padfoot struggled trying to figure out how to carry the white fox out of the shrieking shack. " _there's no other way,"_ sirius whispered to himself. left with no options, he bit her neck softly and dragged her out of the shack as quickly as possible. they eventually reached the grass outside the whomping willow and he let go of athena as soon as they were in no longer near the tree. the black dog looked around to make sure no one was nearby and quickly transformed back into himself.

he took out his wand out of his pocket and pointed it towards his friend. he opened his mouth to perform the spell until he realized, he didn't know the spell. "blimey, what's the spell?" he whispered. his eyes started to tear up again, "think sirius, think! stop being a fucking idiot and think!" he started to get mad at the fact that his friend was dying in front of him and he couldn't recall the simple spell.

he tried to think of every and any spell until a memory flashed his mind:

_"what if we get stuck as a weird animal?" james asked athena in the room of requirement. "i'm sure we won't, if you do, there's a simple spell we can cast on you that can transform you back into your annoying arse." athena smirked. "ha-ha, hilarious. now what's the spell?" he asked._

_"you point your wand directly at the animal and say 'varies', it should take a couple of seconds to transform back into your human self." she informed him. "you're positive this works?" sirius asked. "yes, after years of trying to figure out how to become an animagus, i'm not backing out now. unless you lot are too scared." she grinned. the other three marauders scoffed._

_"as if."_

he gasped, "of course!" his hand shook as he drew his wand, "i really hope this is right. i'm so sorry, athena." he whispered. he closed his eyes and said, " _varies._ "

he didn't dare open his eyes in case he had messed up now more then ever. after a couple of seconds his eyes snapped open when he heard movement under his feet. there laid athena, bruises all along her face and her stomach ripped with three claw marks along it. sirius knelt down along side her, he examined her face and brushed the hair away from her cheek. her eyes remained close and she still didn't move a muscle. "please wake up vixen, please." he pleaded. he took of his shirt and placed it onto her wound, something he learned after brutal years at 12 grimmauld place.

he made sure not to hurt her as he covered her wound, his white shirt absorbing the blood. "mr black!" he heard someone yell, but still did not move his eyes. "mr black! oh my dear." professor mcgongall said, arriving at the scene. her eyes immediately softened and she covered her mouth with her hand, "mr black, please take ms windgrave to madam pomfrey immediately." he wasted no time and picked up her lifeless body and made his way into the castle as fast as possible.

"mr pettigrew, how did this happen?!" she exclaimed, "professor i'm not too sure, sirius and i w-wandered here when we couldn't find athena in our dorm room. sirius found her laying there and told me to get you." he lied quickly.

"very well, please return to your dorm room where i suspect mr potter is?"

"yes," he nodded. "he was u-um in the loo and couldn't come."

"yes very well, please go back and tell mr potter that he may see ms windgrave in the morning once she has recovered." peter nodded eagerly, making sure mcgonagall didn't wander into the shrieking shack.

they both walked back into the castle into the gryffindor common room, he looked uneasy but still went back to an empty dorm room. he sighed, "why did i have to be friends with a bloody werewolf," he muttered to himself. 

_**✰✰✰** _

sirius sat outside the hospital wing on the cold floor in a ball formation after carrying athena all the way there. he sat there for what seemed years. his body ached like never before, madame pomfrey offered to help him with his injuries but he refused to get help until athena was finished being treated. he looked at his hands, full of blood. _if only i hadn't been so reckless._

his mind was racing with questions, _would professor mcgonagall figure out we are animagi? is prongs okay? will athena be okay? where did peter go? is athena dying? is remus still lashing out?_

he sighed and leaned back against the stone wall, looking up at the ceiling. he had tried to barge into the hospital wing just to see athena, but no matter how many times he tried, he was kicked out. the brown large doors beside him swung open to reveal madam pomfrey with a faint sad smile, "mr black, you may come in now."

"is she okay?!" he asked her. "fortunately yes, she is. but she is still unconscious. we don't know when she will wake up, it may be tomorrow, it may even be months." his face fell but turned away and ran towards athena's bedside. she no longer had blood anywhere and she looked normal, just like before. she had a couple of scratches on her face and her stomach was bandaged up but other than that, she was the same old athena windgrave. sirius looked down at her body and smiled, "i'm glad you're okay." he whispered.   
  
  
  


meanwhile, james was in the shrieking shack with a sleeping werewolf. he was tired, broken. he had to witness his bestfriends go through so much pain in one night. the thought that a couple of hours ago the marauders were up at their dorm having fun and laughing seemed unreal.

hours went by quickly and it was now 5am. the sun rose and remus had transformed back into himself. he laid in the middle of the room, tired. he had multiple scratches and bites all over his body. he shivered slightly due to the low temperature. james had transformed back into himself and was sleeping not too far from remus. the wind blew in through the broken windows and it hit remus's naked body. he opened his eyes and groaned. with all the strength he had left, he found some spare clothes and stood up to get dressed. when he finished he looked around only to notice, everyone was gone.

he hissed through the pain, he knew he had to get to madam pomfrey for his scratches but he couldn't show up naked, of course. when he put his shirt on, he noticed a bite mark on his shoulder. _odd,_ he thought.

he limped over to where james was sleeping peacefully. as much as it broke him to wake him up, he couldn't leave one of his bestfriends there. "james," he shook him slightly. "james wake up."

"huh?" james said groggily.

"wake up mate, it's morning," he said. james sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "do you know where the others are?" remus asked.

james furrowed his brows, "what do you-" then the memories came flashing back. werewolf. athena. blood. sirius. "oh no." he said covering his face with his hands.

"oh no?" remus asked, panic rising. "james what do you mean 'oh no?'" he asked. james simply shook his head, "james fleamont potter, for merlins sake, what happened!?" he exclaimed.

james removed his hands from his face, he really didn't want to tell him he had attacked his bestfriend. but there was no other way. "mate just hear me out..." he started.

"cut the shit james, what did i do?"

james sighed, "you were being more reckless than usual and at one point you started attacking athena so the boys and i started to push you back but then you were too strong for us. athena joined in as well afterwards and..." he trailed off.

"and?!"

"you sort of scratched her and threw her across the room where she hit the wall..." he said in a small voice. the other boy's eyes widened. he plopped down next to james and held his head in his arms. "merlins beard..." he whispered.

"i hurt her? what have i done? oh my..."

"sirius and athena are at the hospital wing and peter, well i don't know where he went."

"well what are we waiting for? let's go!" remus said with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

the two marauders limped over to the hospital wing where they found sirius sleeping on a chair next to athena's bed. madam pomfrey came running forward, "not you too!" she said. "come on, get into a bed. i'll be back with some potions for those wounds."

they both walked over to empty beds and sat on them. "i'm sorry." remus whispered softly. "mate you didn't have control, we know it wasn't you."

"yeah well i still hurt her! i mean - blimey - look at her!" he whispered-shouted gesturing to their friend. "will you keep your voice down!" james said harshly, "i can see her pretty clear. it wasn't your fault, stop acting like it was. it wasn't you and i'm sure athena knows that."

"she's going to be so mad at me."

"she will not remus john lupin. athena is not like that, you know that."

"i cant believe i did that..." remus shook his head. "what if she died because of me!?"

"well she didn't, stop thinking about that stuff, mate."

remus sighed and laid down on the soft bed. madam pomfrey entered the room with different potions and handed them to the two boys. "i inquire you to tell your friend to go back to the dorm room, we don't know when ms windgrave will wake up." she nodded her head towards sirius where he laid in an uncomfortable position on a chair next to athena.

james and remus sighed but nonetheless nodded. "she'll be okay though, right?" remus asked hopefully. "of course, i don't know what happened last night but the wounds weren't too bad to heal." she said softly and left the hospital wing. "what do you reckon we do?" remus asked.

"i say we get some rest and think about this later."

remus nodded in agreement and laid in his hospital bed, staring directly at the ceiling. he thought about what a monster he was and how he could never forgive himself after last night.

"it was one hell of a full moon, ey?"

**∞**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝐚/𝐧: 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫? 𝐢 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐢'𝐦 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠. 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐦𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦. 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐢 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐞𝐫 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐡𝐡 𝐢𝐝𝐤 𝐫𝐢𝐩. 𝐡𝐨𝐩𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐨𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐨 <𝟑


End file.
